My Greatest Regret
by Satine1976
Summary: So what Happened to Violet and Kevin after the events of the movie?? Please R&R and I may write some more!


DISCLAIMER: Coyote Ugly is one of my favourite movies and Adam Garcia is one of my favourite actors, however I do not own him 

**DISCLAIMER: **Coyote Ugly is one of my favourite movies and Adam Garcia is one of my favourite actors, however I do not own him or the film…. I'm just using them to have a little fun.

This story occurs just after Kevin got thrown out of Coyote Ugly for fighting. In case you can't tell, it's from Kevin's POV. I wasn't sure of some of his back-story so I did what any good writer would do--- I made it up!

It was the worst night of my life. I'd just lost the best thing to happen in my life all because my stupid male ego got in the way.

Violet Sanford…. Just saying her name brings a smile to my lips and a dreamy look to my face. She is an angel sent by God himself to brighten my life. She has a voice, which is as smooth as velvet… and I was the fool that lost her.

It was the night she stood me up for her gig at "The Elbow Room", claiming that her boss Lil wouldn't let her leave the bar. As a result of this, I had to give up the one thing I'd always dreamt of owning…"Spider-Man 129", which as any true comic fan knows, is the first appearance of "The Punisher".

It wasn't the fact that I lost the comic that hurt. It was the fact that Violet cared more for that damn bar than she did for me. Ok…How totally selfish was that? It's just that… well…for once in my life, I really felt needed.

You see I had a pretty crummy childhood. Every few years I got shifted around from place to place, school to school. It was hard to continually make friends, so in the end, I just didn't bother. When I was 18, I decided to make a whole new start and what better place to do it than New York City.

Violet changed all that. She made me believe that my life was worth something. But I blew it………I lost her and it was all my fault.

I'd better go to bed if I want to be up in time to go and help unload the fish bins in the morning.

The last time I was here at the fish markets, it was with her. I brought her here as a surprise, thinking that she'd like to help me unload the bins to earn a little extra cash.It was after she'd finished her first night as a "Coyote". The look on her face as she was unloading the bins was priceless. It was then I knew for sure that I loved her.

Now I'm standing outside Coyote Ugly, hoping against hope that she'll see me. I would give anything for another chance to see her. I turn around to see her walking in the door.

I have to say something, or it will be my greatest regret.

What do I say to her? How can I make her see that I love her and I need her? To hell with it. I'll just call her name and see what happens….

"Violet! Please turn around so I can see you"

_ _

She turned around to see who had called her and was upset to see that it was me.

_"What do you want? I'm late and you've made it very clear how you feel"_ she said, the ice in her voice turning my blood cold.

I hung my head like a dog that had just been kicked. I shook my head and walked off.

A few days later, I was showing a girl around my apartment. I don't even remember her name. She was interested in sub-letting it as I was packing up and moving to Chicago…there was nothing keeping me in New York now that Violet and I were finished. Just as I was walking out the door, the telephone rang and I ran inside to answer it.

A voice on the other end of the phone told me what I was longing to hear.

_ _

_ _

I found myself backstage at "The Bowery Ballroom" where Violet was about to make her singing debut at an open mic night. As she was starting to sing, she froze….

I remembered what she had said to me when I asked her to sing. She asked me to disappear.I turned out the lights so the crowd would disappear too.

I'd never heard anything so beautiful as the sound of her voice. She was so brave….she was finally over her fear! I was so proud of her! She had the voice of an angel….I knew it and the crowd did too.

She came off stage and saw me standing there. I went to walk off but she grabbed me by the arm and spun me around so I was facing her. Before I knew what she was doing, her lips covered mine and she kissed me in an earth shattering, passionate kiss.I went weak at the knees and it was only Violet's love that kept me on my feet.

When we finally broke for air, we heard clapping behind us. We looked up to see Lil, Rachel, Cammie, Violet's best friend Gloria and her father standing behind us. I blushed as Violet pulled me close and did it again.

_"I think we better leave the lovebirds alone. Who would like to come to the bar?" _Lil asked.

The others soon left and we stood holding each other, not willing to let each other go. I gazed into her eyes and saw the love mirrored in them.

_"I'm so sorry. I just---"_I started to say.

Violet placed her finger on my mouth to silence me. I knew then that this was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I gazed into her eyes and knew then that everything was going to be ok. 


End file.
